The Forgotten Wizard
by Yandrak
Summary: For 21 years Harry Potter was ignored in favor of his brother, the Boy-Who-Lived.For 21 years Harry Potter trained and gained power. Now he is back and he is hunting Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1 The Order of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own at all Harry Potter or any of its characters it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore gazed around the room at Grimmauld Place. Around him were all the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Severus as always glaring at everyone in the room although if one looked carefully you could see his glare softening once it reached a certain red-headed witch, his glare momentarily switched to one of love quickly to be replaced by one of hate as he looked at the man sitting at her side. The Weasley's were all there with the exception of young Ginevra who was currently out of the country. Shacklebolt, Moody, Tonks and several other aurors and Ministry members of the Order were all talking apparently about how Minister Bones was performing on her new role. Albus could see students from Hogwarts that had slowly become adults and now were part of the efforts to defeat Voldemort once and for all. At last his gaze fell on the Potter family sitting next to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and the Longbottom family. James Potter was laughing to a joke Sirius had said, Lily Potter the beautiful witch was talking to the Longbottom family. Helen Potter was talking with Luna Lovegood and both seemed to be giggling about something. Finally Albus gazed at the only hope for the wizarding world. Matt Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the only one with the power to defeat Lord Voldemort. Albus could see the boy talking with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as well Neville Longbottom. Although kind-hearted most of the times the fame had gotten to his head and he had become a bit too arrogant. Albus was a little bit disappointed with him, he was too arrogant and although slightly more powerful than the averaged wizard he was nothing special. Dumbledore had expected more of him but he was still confident that he would soon discover all his innate abilities. The war had gone far too long. It had started on Matt's fourth year and had now lasted for seven long years. Matt was now 21 and the war was nowhere near its ending if anything every year that passed it became worse and worse. He could only hope that he soon came into his powers or if not the consequences would be horrible to the wizarding world.

"Settle down everybody" Albus shouted "We have to start this meeting. Okay. Severus please give us your report on Voldemort's most recent activities."

Snape stood up, his robes bellowing whilst he glared at everybody around him.

"The Dark Lord has planned several more raids on some muggle villages, nothing new. However I know for a fact that he has bigger plans and he does seem worried about something, but I have not been able to find out what has him so worried it seems that he does not seem to have as much trust in me-"

"I told you he was a worthless git!" yelled James Potter "he is not useful at all and he is just placing us more in danger by being here, he should not be allowed into the Order. I don't trust him, he probably is plotting with You-Know-Who to kill us all! While saying this James had stood up and was red in the face as he glared at Snape.

"You are such an arrogant man Potter" he spat "at least I'm doing something to help, what have you done except coddle that worthless son you have!"

"Shut up, Snivellus" James and Sirius yelled. As they both rose and starting drawing their wands. Everybody could feel the tension in the room and except some nobody seem too worried, being used to such discussions already. Suddenly a loud bang was heard in the room and everybody gazed at Dumbledore who had risen up from his sit and was gazing at both Snape and James with a stern look. Slowly he his wand that had been previously raised when back to its original position as Dumbledore gazed at them.

"Both of you should be ashamed of yourself! James you must stop your behavior right now! Severus is an esteemed member of the Order has nothing but my absolute trust. Severus stop insulting Matt! You know he is a very talented wizard and our only hope. Now both of you behave and start acting like adults. Now let's get on with the rest of the meeting."

James and Snape slowly sat down still glaring at each other and did not stop glaring for the rest of the meeting, which seem to go forever as different people gave their reports. Finally the meeting seemed to come to an ending. Dumbledore rose once again

"Well if nobody seems to have anything else to say-"

"I do!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. Everybody looked shocked at her. She rarely got involved in Order meetings except to sometimes complain about how young some members were. Molly stood up and grabbed hold of Arthur's hand" I just wanted to say that my daughter is coming over with her boyfriend and they both wish to join the Order."

This shocked everybody in the room as Molly had always been fiercely protective of the members of her family. Every time one of the Weasley boys had attempted to join the Order she had protested but now she seemed to allow her youngest and only daughter to join the Order. Furthermore nobody knew quite well were Ginny Weasley was as she had gone to travel the world once she had graduated from Hogwarts. All of the Weasley boys were also shocked but by double account as they had not known that their sister had a boyfriend. As they were about to comment on this they noticed their father gazing at them and shaking his head as if telling them to be quiet.

"Molly, we will be delighted in having them but are you sure they are capable enough and that we can trust Ginny's boyfriend?" asked Dumbledore. He had to admit he was a bit curious about this young man whom Molly seemed to trust.

"Absolutely. He is a very capable man. He is probably the strongest wizard I have ever seen, maybe as strong as you Albus. He is certainly a genius. He and Ginny have been dating now for six years and as soon as he graduated from Hogwarts four years ago. As soon as he left Hogwarts he started travelling around the world learning more magic so he could become more powerful and once Ginny graduated he came back to take her with him. Right now they are in Spain and he is coming back with Ginny apparently he thinks it's time he joins the war effort against He –Who –Must –Not –Be – Named. He is adorable and has taken care of Ginny perfectly; he even showed her how to duel better! He is the perfect man for her!" As soon as Molly finished she blushed a little bit but still remained standing up looking at how everybody reacted.

Everybody seemed shocked, there was a man who according to Molly was as strong as Albus and they had not known. All of the professors of Hogwarts who were members of the Order tried to recall anybody who could fit that criteria but did not seem capable of remembering any student in the last years who was capable of being that strong.

Hermione was jealous and angry, she had always been called the best witch of their generation and according to Molly there was a wizard who was better than her. She was also very angry as Ginny who she had considered one of her best friends and had not told her that she had been dating someone for the last six years! She did not know what to think.

Albus was very intrigued about this man and was already planning on how to use him for the Greater Good if he was as powerful as Molly said.

But the Potters had a different reaction. James and Lily were outraged at the thought of someone being stronger than their son Matt, the Boy - Who – Lived. They were also sad for Matt who they knew had had a huge crush for Ginny and had been crushed when she had left the country.

Matt was seething. How dare someone take his Ginny? He and Ginny were destined to be together. After all Potter's always marry red-haired women. He will show that poor excuse of a wizard who was the strongest and Ginny will be charmed by his power and would beg him to marry her. Before he continued with those thought he was interrupted from his musing by Dumbledore.

"Molly we are all curious towards the identity of this gifted young wizard, what is his name?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly as he said at the thought of having another powerful wizard join them.

Molly looked around the room, she knew that the revelation was going to create quite a shock but her and Arthur were ready for it. They had been preparing for these for a long time. Molly took a deep breath and looked directly at the Potter's.

"His name is, Harry Potter"

After a moment of silence, chaos erupted on the room.

* * *

Okay Guys this is my first story so please tell me what you think about it!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Reactions

* * *

Hello everybody! Here is the second chapter of _The Forgotten Wizard. _Thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews. Enjoy

* * *

Chaos was the only word that could be used to describe the state that Grimmauld Place Number 12 had fallen into after the shocking revelation made by Molly Weasley. People were shouting at each other, asking each other who this Harry Potter was and how he was related to the Potters in the room. However several members of the Order were quiet too shocked to speak and otherwise too busy with their thoughts.

Albus Dumbledore looked at the file in his hand. As soon as Molly had said that name, after a second of thought, he had reacted immediately. He had quickly summoned a house elf from Hogwarts, Tinky, and had asked her to bring him the Harry Potter's file concerning his education at Hogwarts. Once he opened it, he faced another puzzle. Normally a Hogwarts student file includes their grades, remarks from the professor on his behavior and attitude, a report from the Head of the House on his relationship with the other house members and lastly his choice of career at the end of their 7th year. However Harry Potter's file was quite different. It had no extra information on him, only his grades and the fact that he had belong to the Hufflepuff house. He remembered quite well the day of his sorting as it was also the day Matt Potter was sorted. Harry Potter had been called first and at first everybody had seemed shocked. Nobody had known that Matt Potter had a brother. Even he had forgotten about Harry Potter. After all Matt Potter was the Boy – Who – Lived, he had always received special attention and everybody had huge expectations for him. Albus looked at Harry; he seemed a bit small for his age as well as thin but otherwise looked healthy enough. Despite being only eleven years old he seemed to have this guarded expression in his face and did not seem to trust anybody. Albus wondered for a moment what could have caused that but he soon stopped thinking and just waited for the results of the sorting. The Sorting of Harry Potter took a long time, much longer than usual until suddenly the hat shouted HUFFLEPUFF! Albus was surprised but before he could think more about it Matt Potter was called and all thoughts of Harry Potter left his mind. He had soon forgotten about him and had thought of him as no more than as an average Hufflepuff wizard. He was now intrigued his grades in first year were outstanding. He had had the highest grade out of all the first years. However after first year his grades had slowly dropped to that of an average wizard except his OWLs and his NEWTs. The results on both of those tests were simply amazing. He had not seen such scores in all his years as a teacher. He had gotten O's on all the subjects he had taken and he had taken more than what was requested. His results were the same as his when he had taken them so many years ago. He was astonished; it clearly seemed that he had been holding back during his classes and had only displayed his power and intellect on the important exams. On the report there were no comments on him and the future career he was planning on taking. Harry Potter was a mystery, a mystery Albus Dumbledore could not wait to decipher.

* * *

Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout, were all trying to remember Harry Potter especially anything aspect of him that could display the power that his results for the OWLs and NEWTs displayed, but were ashamed in that they could remember little of him. He had seemed a quiet kid and had never given any attention to him, except as the quiet kid in the back of the room. They were all ashamed especially Pomona Sprout who could not believe that she had never realized that she had such a genius in her house. She felt ashamed that such a talented wizard had been in her house and had been ignored, she had not even written any comments on his attitude with his Hufflepuff housemates, she could not begin to guess how lonely that poor boy must had felt.

* * *

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot were lost in thought. They now remembered Harry Potter. They had been very excited when he was sorted into Hufflepuff; after all he was the brother of the Boy – Who – Lived. They had quickly struck a friendship with him but after some weeks they had realized he was not as exciting as his brother seemed to be, after that realization they had quickly stopped talking to him driven by the fame of Matt Potter and their want to be friends with him. They now regretted it, Hufflepuff was supposed to be the house of loyalty but they had not been loyal at all to a member of their house. She knew that their mistake was simply because they had been eleven but that did not excuse the fact that for the next years they had simply ignored him.

* * *

Hermione Granger was jealous. She had seen the grades that Harry Potter had achieved and while during school they were nothing but average, his grades for the OWLs and NEWTs were simply amazing. He had beaten her, she who had thought that she had achieved the highest grades out of all Hogwarts and she now realized she had been beaten, she had been trounced. She knew she should be happy that the Order would receive more help, she knew she should be intrigued about the twin of her best friend but she could not be rational, she was jealous that there was someone in the Order who was so obviously more intelligent than her and she could not stand it.

* * *

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were speechless with the revelation that the son of their best friend was coming back, the godson of one of them. They had totally forgotten about him and could barely hold the shame they felt. They were supposed to take care of him. They were supposed to love him as if he was family, which in their minds they were. They had failed. Remus could see the questioning gaze sent to him by Tonks but could only shake his head at her and continue to regret all of his actions. Sirius could not understand how he could have done something so evil, so horrible as to ignore his godson. He was a failure. He could still remember the joy he had felt when he was named the godfather of little Harry. He had promised to protect him and loved him and now he had failed and had forgotten him. He could only hope that Harry was willing to accept his apology and let him get to know him again and make up for all his previous failures, he needed Harry to forgive him.

* * *

Sarah Potter was extremely happy. She had loved her older brother dearly and had been the only member of her family that had not ignored her. Harry had always been good to her and had treated her exactly like an older brother should. She had missed him dearly the last four years and had kept contact with him, but it had not been enough. Now he was coming back and she was excited she was finally going to see him again and could not wait to see the reaction of the others when her brother showed them how strong he was and how wrong they had all been when they had constantly ignored him in favor of her other older brother Matt. Now Harry was back and was bringing Ginny with him. She had been the only one along with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley to know they were together and thought of Ginny as a sister.

* * *

Matt Potter did not know how he should feel. His twin brother, a brother that he had not seen in 4 years and hand ignored for most of his life was coming back, and it seemed he was extremely powerful on par with Dumbledore. He was relieved his twin was back but felt uncomfortable after all he had ignored him for so long as he had not deemed him worthy of being acknowledged specially after he was chosen to go to Hufflepuff. He did not how to react, but he could feel a feeling that he had not experienced inside of him for a long time; jealousy. He was supposed to be the Boy – Who – Lived and his brother, his twin brother that had been ignored by everybody was stronger than him. His ignored twin brother had been dating for six years the girl he desired to be his girlfriend. Yes, Matt Potter for the first time in his life was jealous and did not look forward to meeting his brother for the first time in four years. Matt could see that things weren't going to be good in the nearby future.

* * *

James and Lily Potter had gone pale once they had heard who the mysterious boy who wanted to join the Order and was dating Ginny Weasley was. Their oldest son, the son they had forgotten, the son they had ignored was back. They had not wanted to forget about him, they had loved him dearly but once Matt had been named as the Boy – Who – Lived they had slowly forgotten about him. Matt had needed so much attention and they had slowly forgotten about him. They had never glanced at him; he was just the other one, the one that was quiet. They had taken him for granted expecting him to love them after all they were their parents. It had been a shock when he had been a Hufflepuff and they had been at the time ashamed that he was not a Gryffindor. It had been a shock for them when he had suddenly left fresh out of Hogwarts. But the war was going on and had forgotten him again. Now he was coming back. Albus had shown them his grades and they were amazing, incredible. They felt very proud about his accomplishments but could not phantom the idea that they had not realized someone so powerful so intelligent had been living with them and they had never realized. They had been bad parents but right now Lily and James were decided that would make it up to him, they would be great parents and show him that they did indeed love him, after all Harry had been alone most of his lives and he most certainly needed some parent love.

* * *

Molly Weasley looked around the room. She could see all the reactions her news had caused. Arthur was explaining the situation to her sons. She hoped Harry was ready for this. He was very dear to her and was a wonderful boy. She could not be happier with whom Ginny had chosen as her partner for life. Despite the fact that she had not seen Ginny in a long time she understood her actions. She needed to be with the man she loved. But now they were coming back and she hoped they were ready, specially Harry. She knew life was going to be very hard for him but she was confident in him, he had been training for this moment for ages. Looking at the Potter she hoped they did not push him to be with them, Harry disliked them a lot and if he was going to forgive them it would take time and they would need to be patient. She suddenly looked at Albus who had stood up and was looking at her.

"Molly we would be delighted in having both of them join the Order. Please tell them they can come. How soon can we expect them?" asked Albus. His eyes were twinkling madly with the idea of meeting such a powerful wizard.

"Oh Albus, they will be so happy to hear that." While she was saying this Arthur reached for his wand and sent a patronus. Molly noticed this and smirking mischievously at Albus said "They should be here anytime now!"

* * *

Everybody was shocked at her answer when suddenly the door opened and footsteps were heard. As the door to the lounge was opened they saw two people coming in. A red-headed girl holding hands with a boy with messy black hair entered the room.

Harry Potter was back.

* * *

Well hope you guys like it. Don't worry things are going to get more exciting soon. Expect the new chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3 The Return of Harry Potter

* * *

OK guys, sorry for the late update but i have been pretty busy this last week!

* * *

Harry Potter gazed around the room coldly. He had long waited for this moment to arrive and now he felt a slight trepidation knowing it had finally arrived. Glancing fondly at his girlfriend Harry could help but thing about all the trials he had undertaken to arrive at this point. His life had not been easy at all. He had basically grown alone, with only the house elves taking care of him. His family had always ignored him and after several years of crying and pain, Harry had come to accept it. He knew that to them he would never be as good as his famous twin, Matt, the famous Boy – Who – Lived. It had been a hard lesson but he had eventually learned it. This had made him grow up as a cold kid; he trusted few and was always wary of all the people he met. With such an attitude he had gone to Hogwarts. Most people had ignored that Matt had a brother but he could have cared less. For you see Harry Potter was a genius and he had spent years reading his parents textbooks on magic. During those years he had never been able to really practice his magic except in the rare occasion where he had managed to do wandless magic, but only with weak spells such as _Lumos_. When he had arrived at Hogwarts he was really excited. He knew most of the theory behind spells up to fifth year and could not wait to start practicing them. He was also excited at the prospect of finally be able to make friends.

When the Sorting Hat had been placed on him he had been very nervous. The Hat had told him that he could choose any house he wanted as he had the qualities of all the houses. The braveness of a Gryffindor, the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, the cunning of a Slytherin, and to those that became his precious people an unwavering loyalty, he was the perfect Hogwart student as the hat had said. He had been asked to choose a house. He had thought long, he wanted to go through Hogwarts without causing much ruckus and so decided on Hufflepuff, the house that was constantly overlooked by others. Although it would take him many years to admit it, there had been another reason as to why he had asked to join Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff was supposed to be the house of loyalty and friendship. He had in some dark part of himself, probably unconsciously, still desired to have friends. He had though that by being part of the Hufflepuff house he would meet and make many friends, friends who would be loyal to him and he in return would be loyal to them. As such Harry had been happily sorted into Hufflepuff with the hope of gaining his first friends. At the beginning it had seemed to work, he had gained two friends Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Everything had seemed so good, but of course as it always in Harry's life whenever he had had anything good it had quickly ended. Once they had realized he had no juicy facts about his brother and actually seemed to dislike him, they had like everybody else forgotten about him. In a last attempt to gain some recognition from his parents, Harry had worked very hard and had managed to achieve the highest grades for his whole grade. However even after such an accomplishment nobody had even bothered to spare him a glance. His parents had seemed busier in gushing over Matt's mediocre grades. Finally Harry had given up. He had realized his parents would never care for him and that nobody would ever look at him twice in the whole wizarding world in England. Harry had stopped trying. He had only ever applied himself in the OWLs and NEWTs after his failed attempt for recognition and had achieved legendary results, results not seen since Albus Dumbledore, however even after this success he had still been ignored; nonetheless Harry had no longer cared.

Three years had passed since he had been in England. He was very nervous and looking at the room and the shocked faces of everybody did not help him relax. He was tense and ready to bolt out of this room. However Ginny gave him a soft squeeze on his hand which helped him relax greatly. Merlin how he loved that woman! She could always read him so good and with such a simple gesture could calm him so much. They had started dating at the beginning of his sixth year and had since then been a very happy couple. He was utterly in love her and had been attracted to her for a long time. It had started when he had saved her from the Basilisk and from Tom Riddle. He had been able to locate the Chamber of Secrets by the end of the Second Year and had battled the spirit of Voldemort and a basilisk to save her life. He had been intrigued by her but knew she should not know who saved her. So before she could wake up, he had stunned her and took her to the infirmary, leaving an anonymous note, that the basilisk in the chamber was dead. He had always watched her from afar, too shy to speak with her. But now he could not imagine a world without her. That year without her, while he was touring the world had been horrible, but the next three years had been amazing and fun. They had travelled all over the world, made new friends and learned more magic.

Looking around the room he knew he was ready. His time to shine had come. Too many years he had been left in the shadows, where nobody seemed to care about him. But now he was going to show them, just how powerful he had become and their mistake in ignoring him. With Ginny by his side there was nothing that could defeat him, not even a dark wizard as powerful as Lord Voldemort. Standing tall, Harry's eyes darkened with the signs of incredible power as he said

"Hello everybody."

Everybody could feel the power coming from this boy and a thick tense silence spread around the room, some gazing at the Potter family to see their reactions. Suddenly the tension was cut, when Molly Weasley embraced both Ginny and Harry in a fierce hug.

"I'm so happy you are both back!" she said while hugging them both. She was soon joined in a four way hug by Arthur. "I've missed you so much. It's been nearly three years since the last time I saw you both! You both looked so handsome and beautiful."

No one could deny the truth in that statement. Ginny Weasley was voluptuous and sexy. She had a body many women would kill for, no doubt dude to the hard conditioning and physical training it had endured. Her brown, chocolate eyes were fierce and determined but at the same time warm and loving. Her red hair gleamed brightly, like fire. Everyone could feel the power inside of her. She was without a doubt one of the most beautiful women in the world and few could stand up to her. All the women felt a bit of inferior compared to her. They could also see how confident she was and the loved she felt for the man standing at her side.

Harry Potter was every woman's dream. He had messy black hair much like his father. His faced was handsome and manly and showed the pain of many years of training. His body was muscled. He was tall, very tall standing up to 1.90 meters. Which made him tower above most men in the room. But the part of Harry that attracted the most attention was his eyes. His green emerald eyes so much like those of his mother, held a tremendous power. When people made eye contact they could not help to squirm a little bit at the power hold behind those eyes. However right now they had a fond expression as he heard Molly babble about how much she had missed them. Once she stepped back his eyes searched for those of Sarah Helen Potter and with a big smile opened his arms to her. Sarah could no longer wait and with a huge smile launched herself at the arms of her older brother.

"Oh Harry! You are finally back. I have missed you so much, so many things have happened! I wish you did not have had to leave" Sarah was overjoyed as was Harry who quickly embraced her back and spun her around as she leaned into his embrace. Harry searched for Ginny who has also embracing her siblings. They both shared a smile, when the sound of people standing up was heard. As Harry looked towards the source of the noise, he found Lily and James Potter both looking at him with a smile and Lily with her arms wide open as she approached him for a hug. Harry's eyes turned cold, as he stepped back from the embrace of his sister, the expression on his face hardened and one could see the barely restrained anger. With a look of utter contempt that stopped the Potters where they were Harry shook his head as he once more took a step back. Quickly feeling Ginny coming to stand up to his side and slipping her hand on his, Harry realized that as he looked at Lily's hurt expression, he felt no sympathy for her. Once he might have been overjoyed to have a chance to hug his mother, but not any longer. He did not need parents now, he had not had parents for 21 years and he did not need parents anymore for the rest of his life. The tension quickly returned to the room as everybody felt the anger both Harry and Ginny felt towards the Potter family. Before anything bad could happen, Dumbledore intervened. Looking at Harry and Ginny he caught their attention as he said

"It's a pleasure to receive both of you and we will be delighted in having you join the Order. Mr. Potter I believe we have never been formally introduced. Let me be one of the first to express my gratitude towards your intentions of joining the war efforts and my pleasure at having finally met you." Dumbledore stretched his hand as Harry took it in a hand shake.

"The pleasure is mine sir"

"Mr. Potter may I enquire as to how you managed to enter this house if it's protected with the Fidelius charm?"

Harry smirked as his eyes sparkled mischievously " I'm sorry sir but I can't you see that's a trade secret and after all a good wizard never reveals his tricks."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with delight "You are quite right Mr. Potter; some secrets are better kept secret. I hope however that no harm will come to us, after all if you managed to enter the house, other rather unwanted guests might be able to enter the house"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. My means to enter have been quite unique"

"Well then it's rather late and I think we must adjourn this meeting full of surprises. However before I leave you to rejoin your family, I must ask you if you would be willing for a demonstration of power. We can't allow untrained wizards to enter the Order. How about I set up a duel tomorrow for the both of you?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. A silent conversation seemed to pass through them as they considered the question Dumbledore made. After several seconds Ginny seem to nod and Harry looked up to Dumbledore as he said "We accept, please inform Mrs. Weasley at what time the duel will be and we will be there."

Albus nodded and everybody raised ready to leave. James and Lily Potter rose looking expectantly at Harry who ignored them as he looked at the Weasley's. Everybody could feel the tension in the room but before anything could be said the voice of Ginny Weasley was heard for the first time since her arrival at Grimmauld Place.

"Mum, Harry is going to be staying with us in my room." The Weasley boys started protesting but any further protest was stopped by the glare Ginny Weasley sent them, a glare that promised a great amount of pain to the Weasley brothers if they dared to make any protest. Harry could not help but be amused by the power Ginny held on her brothers as he saw all them pale and gulp at the thought of what an angry Ginny Weasley could do. Suddenly a soft, timorous voice was heard in the room.

"Harry, don't you want to spend the night with us? We have not seen each other in four years; we have missed you a lot. Surely you want to spend the night with us, right?" Lily's Potter voice held a tone of hope within it as she smiled warmly at Harry.

A snort was her answer as Harry glared at her. Everybody in the room had stopped to watch the exchange between the Potter parents and their eldest son. In a cold and icy tone Harry responded,

"Miss me? Miss me you said?" Harry said mockingly as he snorted again "For 21 years you ignored my very existence, and never gave me what a kid should always have, love. You claim that you have missed me, but I can bet that until tonight you had not even realized I had left the country, you didn't care what happened to me." The flinching of Lily and James Potter gave away the truth in that statement "It is true, you had truly forgotten about me. That answers everything. I won't go to your house, I have outgrown you, and I don't need parents anymore, it is too late. Goodbye"

With that Harry turned away as he heard Lily Potter start sobbing, but he did not care, his mother had forgotten about him and now he would ignore her. As he walked toward Ginny he heard Ginny telling him that he could undoubtedly stay in their house for as long as he wanted to. Smiling gratefully at her, he went to the floo. As he left for the Burrow, the last vision he saw was that of James holding a crying Lily. He had a hurt expression as did Sirius and Remus while the look towards the floo where Harry Potter disappeared.

* * *

Harry Potter rested in the bed of Ginny Weasley which had been made bigger for the occasion. As soon as he had arrived at the Burrow, Ginny seeing his tired and distressed state had took him to his room, despite the complaining made by their brothers, where they had both proceeded to cuddle in her bed ads they waited for sleep to reach them . He knew Molly right now was talking to them, probably telling them how he had saved Ginny's life and how he was the perfect man for Ginny. If there was somebody he loved as a mother that was Molly Weasley. The woman who despite having no blood relationship with him, had since he had starting dating Ginny taking care of him as if he was her own son. He could not be more grateful to her, as over the years she had constantly been there supporting him and Ginny and more importantly trusting him with taking care of her only daughter. As he held Ginny he could not help the feeling of worry that arose in him. He had been training for a long time. For a long time he had been waiting for the day he would have to rejoin the British Wizarding World and fight Lord Voldemort. He had known the time would come and had trained hard but now could not stop the feelings of doubts that filled his thoughts. Lord Voldemort was a very powerful and experienced wizard and although he knew he might be able to match him in power he lacked the experience Tom Marvolo Riddle possessed. That gave him a huge advantage an advantage he knew he would have to learn how to counter soon if he did not want this war to be lost. Suddenly Ginny as if sensing his thoughts gazed at him with a worried expression on her face.

"What worries you Harry?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm worried that despite all the training we have both done it won't be enough to defeat Voldemort. He has so much more experience than me and I am worried I won't be able to find a way to counter it."

"Harry, you can't worry about this right now. We knew since the beginning that it would be very difficult to defeat Tom, but we can't worry about that now, not until we have found all his horcruxes and he is mortal again."

"You are right but I can't help it. I know we must focus on the horcruxes, that's why I agreed to come back and seek the Order's help. After all we have only been able to destroy two, the diary and the horcrux inside me. But it's so difficult! There are so many places where he could have hidden them, and so many objects he could have used!"

"I know, honey, that's why we came back. I'm sure Dumbledore will be able to help us; he might have even already found some, making your job much easier. You must have faith in yourself, I am sure we will be able to do it together and then everything will be alright and we will be able to marry and have a happy live. Now just relax and go to sleep, we will figure this out tomorrow."

As Harry relaxed into the pillow and tightened his hold on Ginny, he thought about Ginny's words. Before he fell asleep he sleepily said;

"You are right, everything will be alright."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, please review


	4. Chapter 4 The Duels

OK here is the new chapter, sorry for being late but i had some problems with the computer! Enjoy

* * *

Harry Potter woke up next morning with Ginny in her arms. After a quick _Tempus _he realized it was still early in the morning and probably none of the Weasley boys were up yet. He nudged Ginny awake who grumbled as she slowly opened her eyes and gazed sleepily at Harry. Chuckling Harry leaned down and gave Ginny a kiss.

"You look very cute when you wake up" Harry said as he smirked at Ginny. Ginny did not answer just started grumbling, as she gave Harry another kiss and stood up. "Why don't we go down for breakfast? I have not had your Mum's food for so long!"

As soon as they were both dressed they went to the kitchen where Molly was cooking breakfast while Arthur was reading _The Daily Prophet_ which was reporting the latest Death Eater attacks and was also spouting the latest Ministry propaganda. Harry and Ginny sat down on the table waiting for the delicious breakfast to come. As soon as it was ready Molly set it down on the table where Harry and Ginny proceeded to devour it while they talked with Arthur and Molly about unimportant things such as the weather. As breakfast was ending Molly and Arthur realized that Ginny and Harry were slowly becoming tenser and as soon as they finished eating breakfast looked at them nervously.

"Mum, me and Harry have something important to tell you" as she said this Ginny looked seriously at her mother. She took a deep breath as if to get ready to say something important when suddenly she smirked and said "Harry, please tell her"

Harry's faced paled dramatically as if he was dead. Seeing the hard look on Mrs. Weasley's face, a look that she shared with Ginny, which meant that she wanted answers Harry started spluttering "Erm… well… the thing is that… you see…" looking at the amused face of Ginny he glared at her. Taking a big gulp and using all the bravery he had, he gazed at the older Weasley couple and said "me and Ginny are engaged."

A brief moment of silence passed in which disbelief became the most noticeable emotion on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's face, when suddenly with a cry Mrs. Weasley stood up and reached forward to hug Harry in a bone crushing hug whilst Mr. Weasley started congratulating the couple.

"Oh, this is such wonderful news, another wedding in the family. You are finally going to be part of the family! Well Ginny, we have so much work to do, we have to get your dress, find the location, pick the flowers, plan the wedding…" Mrs. Weasley's outburst was interrupted by Ginny's soft but firm voice.

"No Mum. There will be no wedding. I and Harry have decided that we won't marry until the war is over."

Mrs. Weasley was about to comment on this before she was once more interrupted but this time by Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley, Molly. I know this is important for you. You want to shed some happiness in these dark times. But this is our decision, this is our wedding and it will have to wait. We came back with the intention of ending Voldemort and his followers and until we do not achieve this, we won't marry. We can't afford to let ourselves be distracted. This war can't last forever and it is time it is finished."

Mrs. Weasley seemed shocked and not quite ready to accept this, but as Harry gazed at Mr. Weasley he could only see understanding on his expression. However before this conversation could continue it was interrupted with the arrival of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who was staying with her boyfriend. Harry and Ginny quickly excused themselves not wanting to be in the same room as those two when so much hostility was flowing to them especially from Hermione Granger.

* * *

Around noon, Harry and Ginny were sitting on the lounge looking over some albums of Ginny as a kid. Molly had seemed to be mad for some time about their decision until Arthur had talked to her and explained the situation. It seemed that after that she had come to accept their decision although still remained a bit miffed about it. Whilst they were relaxing an owl entered the house and went directly to Harry, raising its leg so that he could grab the letter. As soon as he grabbed it the owl without and waiting for a reply left the room. Harry quickly opened the letter and read it.

"Well, it seems that we have an appointment. The Headmaster has already arranged for the duels. In seems that in one hour we have to go to Hogwarts were the duels will take place. It will be nice to see Hogwarts again, don't you think Ginny?"

"Yep, it will good to revisit some of those broom cupboards we were so fond of." She finished this statement with a passionate kiss to Harry leaving him dazed. She stood up and started to leave the room as she swayed her hips sensually. She looked back at Harry with her brown eyes full of lust "Well I have to go and get ready for the duel, it's a pity you only seem capable of standing there and gaping at me. All this talk of marriage, duels and Hogwarts has left me quite randy. Well I guess I will be in my room, blowing off some steam before we leave for the duel."

Ginny swaying her hips once more left the room smirking. The room became silent as Harry looked at the spot where Ginny had last been seen. For some moments his mind could not perform any coherent thoughts, something he was well accustomed too as Ginny seemed to have that effect on him. Slowly his mind remembered Ginny's last words and his green emerald eyes that had previously conveyed so much power where suddenly filled with an incredible amount of lust. He suddenly stood up and ran out of the room towards Ginny's room. From downstairs the only noise that could be heard was the slamming of a door and some seconds later sensual moans which suddenly became quiet as soon as a silencing charm was used on the door.

* * *

One hour later a very happy looking Harry and Ginny arrived at the entrance of Hogwarts. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, the loyal Hufflepuff were waiting for him at the entrance. They both looked very nervous as they looked at Harry and Ginny who slowly approached them. To Susan and Hannah it seemed that they were being evaluated by both of them. As Harry finally reached them, Susan took the initiative and approached Harry.

"Hi Harry, Professor Dumbledore asked me and Hannah to take where the duel will take place. It is going to take place in The Room of Requirements, he wasn't sure you knew where it was since it is a very secret room. The DA used to have meetings there. Your brother used to teach us some Defense Against the Dark Arts in fifth year whilst that stupid Ministry teacher Umbridge tried to control Hogwarts, it's a pity you never joined, we learned a lot of useful charms and hexes!"

Harry looked at Susan and snorted "I know very well where the Room of Requirements is, I knew before my brother or any of your club knew. I discovered it in my third year. Even if I did not know where it was located need I remind you that Ginny was also part of that club? She could tell me where the place was. As to why I didn't join that stupid club my brother learned? I would have not learned anything from it. Whilst you were all learning stupid jinxes from fourth and fifth year I was already beyond that level by my second year. In fifth year I was well done with everything that was NEWT level. So why should I attend to a club where I would learn nothing."

"He is right. As soon as I started dating Harry on my fifth year, he started teaching me, and I realized how little we truly learned in the DA despite our belief. We never really took advantage of the opportunity we had, instead of learning advanced courses we stayed rooted in fourth and fifth year material. When Harry started teaching me I realized how much of fools we all were."

Hannah and Susan blushed with embarrassment. Once again they had spoken before thinking and once again it had led to Harry disliking them just as it had happen in their first year. Determined to make things better, Susan once again spoke.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry. We always assume things and have messed up. I am truly sorry for everything we have ever done to you"

Hanna finally spoke "Harry we are sorry for what we did in our first year. There is no excuse for our behavior except that we were too young back then. Still that does not excuse us; we ignored your friendship just so we could get closer to your famous brother and in the following years we never tried to make amends, even though we knew what we did was really wrong and that we had destroyed a great friendship. We are truly sorry and hope we can become friends once, start anew."

Harry gazed at them as he judged them. He had been deeply hurt by their rejection of him. Their betrayal had made him withdraw more into himself. He had since then never trusted somebody until he had finally met and started dating Ginny. However he did realize that they had been very young back then and they now seemed truthfully regretful about their actions toward him. Looking at them he reached a conclusion, he spared a glance at Ginny whose gaze seemed to approve what he was thinking. Merlin! How was she always able to read him so well!

"I won't lie, you hurt me a lot back in first year and it took me sometime before I finally started trusting someone else. But I suppose we could start a new friendship. The thing is that I don't have friends in England. Most of my friends don't live in England and since I plan on staying here for a long time and I would like to get more friends. So yes, we can become friends again."

Susan and Hannah smiled at Harry relieved that they had another chance at a friendship with Harry. They now had a chance to rebuild a friendship that should have never been lost.

They finally reached the room after a long trek through Hogwarts which brought some pleasant and some unpleasant memories to both Harry and Ginny. Before they entered Harry looked at Susan and Hannah and said:

"What if we hang out after this is over? We could catch up in The Three Broomsticks."

After a quick look at Susan who smiled at her and nodded, Hannah responded "Sure that will be nice as soon as this is over we will head to Hogsmeade."

With this said Harry opened the door to The Room of Requirements and stepped inside. The room had been configured for duels to take place. On the sides of the room there were several benches as it seemed that the whole Order of the Phoenix was present to watch this duels. The middle of the room was a big empty space which was obviously for the duels that were going to take place. The whole room was decorated in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff colors in what was clearly to Harry an obvious attempt at manipulation. He was trying to influence him and all of the Order of the Phoenix against the Slytherins. It seemed that despite his appearance of a kind and accepting grandfather the great Albus Dumbledore had some kind of prejudice against the Slytherins, ignoring the fact that it was publicly known that some old Slytherin pureblood families such as the Greengrass family openly disagreed with Voldemort's ideas. Seeing them entering Dumbledore, who had been previously chatting with Mad-Eye Moody turned to them.

"Greetings, Harry and Ginny. You finally arrived we were all waiting for you. We are all running on a tight schedule, so I think it is better if we start right now, don't you think?"

"I agree Headmaster let's start right away"

"Well then let's start with Ms. Weasley. Ms. Weasley will be fighting with Nymphadora Tonks a very capable auror who has been with us for several years now."

Shock seemed to be the reaction that spread throughout the room. Dumbledore was setting Ginny Weasley against one of the most powerful members of the Order. After a moment, indignation seemed to settle in Mrs. Weasley but before she could express this, Ginny moved towards the dueling area.

She had a confident look on her face and did not look at all worried. She quickly walked into the dueling area and took her robe reveling that underneath the robes she was wearing a sports top and tight sports pants that only accentuated more her beauty. She was confident in her victory. Harry had trained her hard and she was now a knowledgeable and powerful witch capable of fighting most wizards and witches. Despite the fact that her opponent was an auror she knew she had the capability of defeating that witch. Standing in the center of the duel she looked around waiting for her opponent to step up and face her. She quickly saw a witch with pink hair step up, and after a reassuring glance to Remus Lupin she came to stand in front of Ginny.

"Well" Ginny said "it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope that whatever the outcome is we have a good relationship after"

"Wotcher Ginny! Do not worry there will be no hard feelings." She smiled brightly at Ginny.

Soon the duel started and everybody gazed at them as slowly the duel started heating up. Both were very skilled duelers and seemed not capable of gaining any advantage over each other. They were all impressed with Ginny who no matter what Tonks threw at her seemed to be capable of deflecting it and counter attacking. Her clothes gave her more flexibility and she was able to dodge many curses that Tonks set her. Ten minutes into the duel Ginny suddenly changed tactics. Smirking she started sending a flurry of powerful curses at Tonks. Tonks seemed to be overwhelmed and had problems defending herself. Ginny sent a very powerful bludgeoning hex towards Tonks which destroyed her shield and hit her in the shoulder before she could recover she was hit by a powerful stunner.

Everybody was amazed. Ginny Weasley had just defeated one of the most powerful members of the Order without breaking much of a sweat. The skilled members of the Order now realized that until the last moments of the duel where Ginny had gone into the offensive she had been playing with Tonks. She had been evaluating Tonks until she had gone into the offensive quickly and easily defeating her. Many were shocked and Hermione Granger was jealous that a younger with than her was more powerful than her. She had had several duels with Tonks and although she had sometimes come close to defeating her had never been fully able to. Neither had Ron and Matt had only occasionally been able to beat her despite all the training he had received. The rest of the order was amazed and could not help but shiver with excitement at the thought of Harry fighting.

The Weasley's could only gape at what they had seen. Their little sister did not need protection, she was actually more skilled than any of them and now even Ron was glad that their sister was dating Harry Potter who had taught her how to defend herself. Molly and Arthur were really proud at the accomplishment of their daughter.

As Ginny Weasley sat down and received a congratulatory kiss from Harry, Dumbledore stood up with his eyes twinkling with merriment at the thought of having such a powerful witch at his calling.

"Excellent, most excellent my dear. You are truly a powerful and gifted witch. Well then let's start with the second duel. Mr. Potter you will be fighting in a duel with Professor Flitwick."

A gasp of shock ran through the room. Filius was probably the most powerful wizard in the Order after Dumbledore. In his youth he had been a dueling champion and had still not lost the touch. Although he did not participate in many battles he was still regarded as the second most gifted wizard in the Order, a wizard which few could hope to match in a duel for more than some minutes. Chaos erupted in the room as people complained about the unfairness of the duel. Lily Potter was shouting at Dumbledore for placing her son in danger. Before more chaos could spread through the room a calm and collected voice was heard in the room.

"I accept" Harry's confident and powerful voice created a tense silence. "I do not need any of you to worry about me, especially you Mum" he spat.

"Alright then, Mr. Potter, let's begin this duel" said Flitwick with his squeaky voice.

This said they both went to the duel area. After a quick bow, they both started circling each other; everybody could feel the power oozing from both wizards. Flitwick broke the tension by sending a powerful stunned to Harry who easily deflected. What followed was an amazing display by both wizards of power. They were all shocked at the intensity of this duel and the skill of Harry Potter. Flitwick kept sending everything he had at Harry who no matter what was sent was capable of deflecting. Spells were being sent everywhere, even transfiguration. Harry's eyes seemed to be full with power as he conjured animals and sent them to Flitwick who was having trouble defeating them. Flitwick desperately conjured a big wall of stone which he vanished towards Harry. Harry was caught with surprise. Everybody was ready for the worse to happen as the wall approached him, however Harry reacted. The hand that was not holding a wand was suddenly filled with a green energy and Harry quickly punched the stone wall shattering it in pieces. Flitwick eyes wide in surprise was caught with surprise when a disarming charm hit him, making him loose his wand at the duel.

Astonishment spread throughout the room. Not just at the fact that Harry had defeated Professor Flitwick but mostly at his technique to break the stone wall. He had destroyed it with a simple fist. Never had anybody seen such a display of magic and strength. There were no words to express what they had just seen.

Dumbledore was astonished; he had setup the duel with Flitwick confident in that despite his power Harry would lose. That would make him easier to manipulate into his field, and it would have let him maintain his power over everybody at the Order. But what he had just seen all his plans sent to hell. Harry Potter had defeated Flitwick despite all odds. He had defeat him and barely seemed winded. The last display of magic had been stunning. Never in all his year had he seen something like that, which made Harry so much more dangerous. He realized a new player was on the board, a third side, a side he knew nearly nothing about unlike his great knowledge about Tom Riddle. He needed to get Harry under his control or his carefully laid out plans would be destroyed.

Harry returned Flitwick his wand as he smirked at Dumbledore knowingly. He knew what he was thinking. He had realized from the beginning that Dumbledore would manipulate him, that he would try to take control of him and use him for his benefit. However Harry was no fool. His duel with Flitwick demonstrated this. Dumbledore had obviously hoped to see him defeated in order to make him easier to manipulate. He had shown his skills in battle and had managed to keep most of his strength hidden with the only drawback being his forced use of his magical strength which he did not intend to reveal until later. However although he thought that it could be harmful for them to see his skill in manipulating magic it seemed that his mistake was worth it, as it had shown everybody that he was a force to be reckoned and increased the respect they had for him. Dumbledore thought he could outwit him but in his years of travelling around the world, Harry had not only received training in magic but also in politics. He had great plans for Wizarding Britain and he would not let the old manipulative wizard meddle in his plans. He quickly headed towards his seat next to Ginny when the meeting was interrupted by a patronus shaped as a dog. The patronus spoke in an old and tired voice as it headed towards Dumbledore and relayed its message to Dumbledore. The panic could be felt in the voice and a great amount of fear could be felt in the room as is delivered its message;

"Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley! Dumbledore we need your help right now!"

* * *

Hope you like it! Please Revie.

Also im looking for a beta reader so if anybody is interested please contact me! Also check my profile for a very important poll


	5. Chapter 5 Diagon Alley

New chapter is out i hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

As soon as the patronus faded Dumbledore leapt into action. He knew they had to get there immediately before more harm was done to the people in the Alley. Standing up, he looked at everybody in the room as he gave out the orders;

"Poppy, Molly, Lily, Hannah, Pomona, Dedalus, Terry and Amos run to infirmary and start getting ready to receive lots of patients. Be prepared because we are probably going to receive many victims. You must also be prepared for patients that have endured long bouts of the Cruciatus curse. Now GO!"

They all quickly stood up and left the room, Lily sending a last look to Harry a last look that was filled with a request for forgiveness. A look that chilled Harry's heart as he saw the pain his mother was in. He quickly set aside those feelings as it was not the time to think about those things now. He once again gave his full attention to Dumbledore as he once again started giving orders to everybody.

"Arthur, Sturgis and Emmeline I need you to go to the Ministry and find out if the aurors have left to go to the battle or even if they are informed. If not go directly to Madam Bones, we can trust her not to be corrupted and she will respond immediately and send the aurors to battle. The rest of you will leave to battle immediately. Form the usual groups of no more than ten wizards. James, Sirius, Bill, Remus, Alastor and I will be the leaders. Remus and Alastor, I want you to apparate in Knockturn Alley where you will attack the Death Eaters from the rear. We have to be careful; there will be more than Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. There will be dementors and giants and all sorts of dark creatures. We have to work as a team and we will survive. Remember try to incapacitate, not to kill; we all deserve a second chance."

When his speech was done, everybody in the Order seemed to arrange themselves with a practiced order. Harry could clearly see that either this type of situations had happened before or they had done many simulations in preparation for this situation. They all started to leave the room heading to an area beyond the wards of Hogwarts, an area where they could portkey directly to Diagon or Knockturn Alley. As Harry looked around he realized that they seemed to have forgotten about him. He had barely been two days in the Order as such he did not know which group to follow or how they reacted when faced with such events. He saw Ginny looking at him as she was leaving towards the room with a group that contained most of her brothers. Harry nodded in understanding as she left the room. Looking around he noticed that Dumbledore's group which was the last group was already leaving the room. Harry quickly joined them. He noticed that the group was composed of very capable wizards and witches. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hestia Jones, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Hagrid were all part of that group that Harry joined. They all seemed to be ready for battle with themselves already divided into two groups, one with McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and Dumbledore and the other with Hestia Jones, Dean and Seamus. They soon reached the area designated for them to travel to Diagon Alley. All the groups where getting ready to travel as they waited for the several portkeys to be activated. Harry quickly grabbed the portkey his group had and before they knew it, it was activated and it took them to the battle.

*-*-*

The scene that received was for a lack of better words, horrible and gruesome. The Alley was full of Death Eaters, Dementors, Giants and every type of creature that worked for Voldemort; torturing, killing and destroying everything they found in their way. Harry was horrified never had he seen such brutality. As he gazed around, he saw a big brutish man torturing through the use of the Cruciatus curse a small girl who could not be older than 8 years old. The man seemed to relish on her pain and was laughing madly as he tortured her. This filled Harry with great fury, an anger and fury as he had never felt before in his young life. Harry finally had enough and rushed at the Death Eater torturing the girl.

"_Reducto!"_ Harry shouted putting as much power as he could on the spell. The Death Eater turned around and looked at the source of the noise. The last thing he saw before he was killed by the powerful spell was the green eyes of Harry Potter. Green eyes that showed a great amount of power and a promise of death.

Harry looked at the man he had killed with no remorse. He knew what he had done was necessary. This man had made his choice by joining Voldemort and had enjoyed torturing and killing. Looking back at the Order who was looking at him with a shocked expression;

"Get a move on! People are dying and we need to help them, and I for one won't be afraid of using any lethal spells!" said this, Harry turned around and without looking back started throwing curses and hexes at the nearest enemy he could find. The Order finally reacted and started fighting back. As the groups started to fight, the Death Eaters were taken by surprise when they were also attacked from behind with the groups of Remus and Mad-Eye attacking them from Knockturn Alley. Despite the initial surprise of Voldemort's troops they quickly started fighting back. Most of the Order members seemed reluctant in using lethal force against the Death Eaters which gave them an advantage as they did not have the fear of dying. Both forces were pretty even and the only thing that seemed to give a small edge to the light side was the fact that they had powerful wizards like Dumbledore and Harry. Harry was a flurry of motion as he moved around attacking everything he could find and anybody that dared get in his way. Many Death Eaters had already died by his hand. The members of the Order could see a big patronus erupt from Harry's wand. It was shaped like a wolf but was much bigger. All the Dementors seemed to flee at the sight of it and its great power made all the tired members of the order feel invigorated. As Harry continued fighting, he suddenly had to dodge a green colored spell that he managed to see coming from his left flank. As Harry turned to the direction of the source of the curse he saw the face of Voldemort's strongest and most loyal follower Bellatrix Black who gazed at him with great disdain.

"Who are you? Who do you think you are attacking and killing the Dark Lords servants! You will die for such insolence. _Ossus_ _Fragmentus!_" The bone shattering hex was sent to Harry who with great caution deflected the spell.

"Who am I? I'm the worst nightmare for all of you!" he quickly retaliated shouting _"Confringo" _followed quickly by _"Expulso"_.

The duel continued for several minutes. Bellatrix soon started to use the Unforgivables, mainly the Cruciatus and the killing curse. Harry had only managed to stay alive by dodging these spells as well as conjuring and summoning objects in front of the curses which was saving his life. Harry was slowly gaining ground and Bellatrix realized it. After a particular nasty cutting curse hit her in the thigh making a deep gash, she realized that the battle was doomed. They had managed to create a lot of damage, even some killings before the Order had arrived. Throwing another killing curse to Harry she looked around and noticed that the Aurors were finally arriving. Her forces were being defeated everywhere and she realized it was time to retreat. Sending a blasting curse at a wall near Harry she used the distraction to move away from the powerful wizard that had managed to match her, she started shouting orders.

"Retreat, we retreat! Back to Headquarters." Raising her wand at the sky she shouted _"Morsemordre"_.

Harry cleared the debris away with a quick flourish of his wand. He looked towards Bellatrix in time to see her casting the mark of Voldemort on the sky. Harry knew he could not let her leave like that; the sign of Voldemort on the air was a psychological victory for them, so before she could leave Harry revealed one of his secret weapons. He had planned this for a long time to do some psychological warfare on the Tom Riddle. Raising his wand to the sky in a mocking imitation of Bellatrix before, he smirked at her as he shouted;

"_Relampagus"_

The last thing Bellatrix and the Dark Lord's servant's entire saw before they were portkeyed away was a bolt of lightning piercing Voldemort's mark. The lighting stayed up in the air replacing the Dark mark as a symbol of hope.

*-*-*

With the Death Eaters and other dark creatures gone, the Order and the aurors started to do some damage control. All the injured were being sent for treatment either to St. Mungo's or to the Hogwarts infirmary. Harry looked around and spotted Ginny looking at the destroyed shop of the Twins who were in the inside trying to save as much as they could. Harry ran to Ginny who saw him coming and when he arrived he embraced her, making sure that she was not injured. Harry only had some minor cuts and injuries, but Ginny had been in a fight with Rodolphus Lestrange, who had broken her left arm. However, she had managed to defeat him by severing his wand hand before he had fled with the rest of the Death Eaters.

"I don't think Voldemort is going to be happy with Lestrange, I made him pretty much useless unless he learns how to use his wand with his other hand" said Ginny.

"Yeah, his fury is going to be terrible! What happened here? How did the shop end like this?" asked Harry as he gazed at the shop.

"Malfoy senior led a group made up of his son, Crabbe, Goyle and their fathers and blew up the shop. You know that he has always hated my family so I supposed he used this attack to get some revenge on my family. The Twins are devastated. They worked really hard to get this shop started and now their dream has been destroyed."

"I'll help them." At Ginny's inquisitive look he explained "You know I have a lot of money from my work around the world. I'll pay for the reparations. I always enjoyed your brother's pranks and I believe that in these dark times we all need some laughs."

Ginny smiled brightly and gave him a deep kiss. "Thanks Harry, this will mean so much to them. You are amazing! By the way why is most of the order, especially Dumbledore watching you so much? Dumbledore seems to be a bit angry at you!"

"That's probably because during the battle I chose to use lethal force, which he disapproves of! Well there is nothing I can do about it right now and I'll talk to him later. Well I'm going to go and help some of the injured. See you later!"

With one quick kiss to Ginny, Harry left and started looking for people to help.

*-*-*

Several hours later the Order of the Phoenix had another meeting at Grimmauld Place. Harry had been healed and no cuts were visible and Ginny's arm was in the process of recovery and according to Madam Pomfrey it would be healed by the next day. The room was once again full with chairs as all the Order sat waiting for the Order to start. Harry now realized that the room was dark and a little bit filthy. Despite the efforts of many Order members; even Molly, nobody had been able to remove the dark atmosphere that could be felt around the infamous house of Black. It was as if the house of Black was alive and fought back against the Order and its unwanted presence at the house. Harry saw that Dumbledore was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Calling the Order to silence he started the meeting.

"Silence! Let's start this meeting. I am very proud of all of you. You handled yourself in the fight spectacularly and managed to force the Death Eaters into retreat preventing further casualties. We have captured many Death Eaters and some of the giants and the Dementors were forced to flee. We have scored a great victory against Voldemort"

At this, after the usual flinching that came with the name, everybody cheered and they all were happy to receive the praise from Dumbledore.

"However I am very displeased with you Harry. You used lethal force. You killed nine Death Eaters and severely harmed a giant! We in the Order do not condone such use of force. By killing them we take from them a chance to redeem themselves, we deny them the right to a second chance. In future skirmishes please refrain from killing."

"No" Harry's calm and determined voice brought everybody's attention to him. Few if ever dared to oppose the Headmaster.

"Are you stupid? If the Headmaster says that you won't kill anybody else then you won't!" shouted Matt Potter who was offended by the blatant disrespect shown by his twin towards his hero.

"No, I won't follow his orders" Harry once again replied without losing his composure.

"Who do you think you are? The Headmaster is the most powerful and wise wizard of his generation, you should follow his orders" said Hermione as she glared at Harry.

"I mean no disrespect Headmaster but no, I won't refrain from killing." Harry suddenly stood up and looked at all of the members in the eye "You all talk about imprisoning the Death Eaters, about giving them a second chance, don't you realize we are in the middle of a war! In peace times I would agree with you, we should capture criminals and send them to prison as killing them would be wrong, but now we are in a war! We can't afford mercy. How many Death Eaters have you imprisoned and soon they were free? How many Death Eaters have been giving a second chance by all of you before they spat at your faces that second chance and joined once again Voldemort? We can't win this war if you don't fight fire with fire. Every time you imprison a Death Eater, next day he is free and has joined ranks once more. You claim that today was a victory for us, but was it really? You imprisoned some wizards and I killed nine Death Eaters. The Death Eaters killed 17 civilians today. Tomorrow those Death Eaters that are imprisoned will be free and Voldemort would have only lost nine Death Eaters in a raid that has destroyed many of the businesses on Diagon Alley. If you continue on this path, wizarding Britain will be destroyed! We might be able to defeat Voldemort but all of our infrastructure will be in shambles and then we will ask ourselves was it worth it? Was it worth all this suffering and pain to have a destroyed world because all of you were unable to kill our enemies? Well I think it's not worth it. I won't allow our world to be destroyed! If all it takes is a few deaths of criminals for us to have a free world well I will take the risk and destroy them so we can have a strong and free society!"

After Harry gave his passionate speech he sat down panting from the emotion. Dumbledore looked around and saw that many members seemed to be looking towards Harry with approval and acceptance. He noticed that Ginny Weasley had a very proud look in her face as she gazed at Harry. He realized that Harry had the manner of a true leader and that was dangerous to him. He needed to find a way to neutralize such power and he suspected that his weak point was Ginny. However right now he could not take any action he would have until later where he would be by himself and could plan out all of his future actions slowly and calmly.

"Well said lad!" barked Mad-Eye Moody. All throughout the room other members of the Order like Tonks, Kingsley, most of the aurors including Sirius Black and surprisingly some of the professors shouted their approval towards Harry's idea.

"Settle down, I see that at the moment there is nothing I can do to change your mind Harry. We will stop talking about this topic for now, but trust me Harry, what you are doing is wrong and we will talk about it later. Now let's move on. What was that last spell you sent and why did you use it?"

"That last spell was my own invention. It is loosely based on the Death Eaters dark mark. Since the last war the use of the Dark Mark by the Death Eaters has always inspired fear in our population. Voldemort has been using psychological warfare on us very effectively for a long time. During my studies on Japan I learned how important psychological warfare is. It can mean the difference between victory and defeat. As such for a long time I started thinking of something to counter it, something to give hope to the people instead of fear. I finally found the answer. I created something similar to the Dark Mark but with a different meaning. As such I came up with the lightning bolt as a symbol of hope a symbol to counter the effects of the Dark Mark. The lightning bolt will also cause fear in the Death Eaters and will allow us to have a small victory over them."

"That is a very good idea Harry. I am impressed but why the lightning bolts?"

"That's easy, it's because that is my symbol" as if that explained everything Harry simply sat down. For some minutes Dumbledore continued in his attempt at questioning him but seeing that Harry was not giving and was not going to give any further information to him he moved on to others things that needed to be reported. Soon the meeting ended and everybody started leaving. However Harry was not done, he saw Hermione going by herself to the kitchen and making a gesture to Ginny to follow him he decided to confront her.

*-*-*

As he entered the kitchen he realized this was the first time ever he went inside that room. The room was barely lit with several candles around the room, which gave the impression of it being a dark and dingy room. However Harry could see that this was probably the only room that did not look as it belongs to the Black family. Harry could see the touch of Molly Weasley all around the room, especially with how clean the room was. The room was spotless, in the middle there was a huge dining table capable of holding around 20 people comfortably. Harry knew that in the morning when the light shone through the window it would be a nice and beautiful room. It seemed that not even the Black house had managed to defeat Molly Weasley in her own kingdom, the kitchen.

Hermione who was getting a glass of water turned around the noise of somebody entering the kitchen. Noticing Harry and Ginny a snarl marred her otherwise beautiful features as she spat;

"What do you want? You came to goad, to state how much more powerful you are than me?"

"No Hermione, Ginny and I have come looking for an explanation, you owe us an explanation."

"Don't talk to me as if we had some form of relationship Potter, and what sort of explanation do I need to give to someone like you? I owe you nothing!"

Harry tried to calm himself, he really did. He could feel Ginny's hand trying to soothe him but the events of the day had let his usual collected emotions out in the open.

"ENOUGH! I have come here to solve things with Granger. You are the one with the problem not us. Ever since we came back you have done nothing but glare at us, your whole body filled with jealousy. Mrs. Weasley explained to me that it was because you have always been considered the brightest witch of our generation and that now that two more powerful members of your generation had appeared it was hard for you to accept. I have tried to be understanding and patient despite the fact that you seem to antagonize me. You claim it was wrong for me to kill those wizards and I respect your opinion even though I think it's wrong but you don't respect mine! The worse thing is that you have not even talked to Ginny since she arrived; you have only glared at her and from what she told me you used to be best friends. I want us to be friends for the sake of Ginny. You might not be stronger than me or Ginny but from what I hear you are amazing at research something I'm not that good at. The Order needs your help, so stop being jealous!" With that Harry turned around and left the room looking for Susan and Hanna to postpone their meeting.

Ginny took one last look at Hermione who was standing in the kitchen with a confused look upon her face.

"He is right! You have been acting like a petty girl. Leave the jealousy behind. I miss my friend" With that Ginny left the room to follow Harry. Soon both of them left Headquarters for the Burrow, so they could relax after such an eventful day. Behind they left a thoroughly confuse Hermione who started to wonder when she had become such a bad friend, when she had become such a jealous woman.

*-*-*

At the old Riddle house, Voldemort stood pondering over the future of the war. The group he had sent to create chaos in Diagon Alley had just returned and it seemed that it had lost nine members and had been severely trounced. However he was really shocked by the vision he saw in front of him. Laying there bowing were Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange two of his most powerful and loyal Death Eaters. If Tom Riddle could say that he trusted someone at least a little bit it was those two. However their state shocked him. Bellatrix was full of injuries and cuts everywhere. It looked like she had been trounced and he knew that she could barely stay conscious. Rodolphus was even in a worse state as he was missing his right hand. Anger, that was what Voldemort felt as he watched the proof of his servant's failure.

"What happened? How dare you come back to me in such state? You failed me!" he screeched.

"My Lord, it was not our fault the Order and the aurors appeared" Rodolphus tried to explain.

"That is not an excuse as to why 9 of my servants are dead! It is not an excuse as to why you are in such a state."

Bellatrix finally spoke up. "My Lord our injuries and the death were caused by new members of the Order. The Weasley daughter cut my husband's hand but the most disturbing was the wizard that killed your servants and dueled me. He was incredibly powerful and he even managed to injure severely a giant. But don't worry next time I will kill him" Bellatrix's eyes were filled with a maniacal gleam.

"Most interesting, what was the appearance of the man that did his to you?"

"He was tall and very fit. He had dark messy hair and very intense emerald green eyes. Now that I think about it he had certain resemblance to Potter and his boy"

Voldemort felt a gut feeling in his stomach. It could not be, not now when he was so close to achieving full control of the Ministry. Furiously he attacked Bellatrix mind that sensing the intrusion let her walls down and allowed her Dark Lord to watch the memories of the battle. Voldemort saw everything from the moment he appeared to the last moment when he threw that lightning bolt.

Furiously Voldemort left Bellatrix mind and shouted "Leave! Leave now!" As both left the room, Voldemort started pacing the room. It was true that damned wizard was back. For 21 years he had evaded any confrontation with Harry Potter and now he was back. Things were going to get more violent soon and Voldemort was not ready to die yet.

* * *

A/N I would like to thank my new beta Arkanoth for a great job. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6 Adoption Notice

Hi!

It has been a long long time since I last updated this and I apologize, however my life has been very hectic. I wish to put this story up for adoption, so anyone who is interested please contact me, and I will tell you a brief summary of how the story would have developed and hand you the story!

Best Regards.

Yandrak


End file.
